spell_a_spellfandomcom-20200214-history
Getting Started
Spell a Spell is a game where you are a fanatic Wizard that has a Grimmoire containing multiples spells, with the goal of unlocking them all. Its an Incremental Game, a game that "the more you play, the faster and bigger it gets". Unlocking Spells The first thing you gonna need to do is to Unlock the Spells. Unlocking a Spell enables you to cast it later. Each unlocked spell grants different effects when casted. To Unlock spells, you need to combine 3 symbols at your Grimmoire. The Grimmoire is the zone where your currently available symbols are set for using. There are 7 Symbols: RA, TO, SHI, AB, ZEN, LIG and UZ. * How to unlock a spell: * Stay in the Symbol position you want; * Jump to hit the switch and go the upper level; * Finish the unlock by doing this combination 3 times; * The Symbols order changes which spell you try to unlock; * You can repeat Symbols; But remember, not all combinations results into a spell. Make sure to track which combinatios you've already tried to not get lost. And most important, to unlock a spell, your Magic Level must be equal or higher than the spell level. Everytime you try to unlock a spell, you are sent to the "Energy is Flowing" zone. You have 2 options there: * Spell: Results into trying to unlock the spell. If your level is not enough to unlock it, you'll Faint; * Close Grimmoire: Cancels the spell unlocking and lets you try another combination; After unlocking a spell, the spell combination does not needs to be used anymore. Now its available to cast at the Spell Books area. Casting Spells After you've unlocked a spell, you can now cast it. Each spell grants a different effects. Most of the Spells have a cost to be casted, such as Mana and Levels. * How to cast a Spell: * Go to the Spell Books area; * Choose a spell you've already unlocked; * Check if you have enough resources to cast it; * Enter the portal at the right; To get started, you'll need to know the basics of Mana and XP. Mana Mana is the most common resource used to cast spells. If the Spell has a "-x Mana", x = any number, it means that the Spell consumes that amount of Mana to work. You start the game with 6 Mana and a 6 Max Mana limit. Max Mana is the amount of Mana you can carry at a same time. To reload your Mana, you need to Meditate. XP XP, or Experience Points, is the method used to level up your Magic Types. Each 16 XP you receive levels up a Magic Type by 1 point. To earn XP, check the Spells you have and look for a spell that has "+x XP" effect, x = any number. That effect means the Spell shall give you that amount of XP to the Magic Type of the Spell. Important! Some Spells effects has a "¹" mark (a superscript 1). That mark means the effect marked only occurs once. So casting the spell again will not stack the effect or reapply the cost marked. Magic Types There are 10 Magic Types available. White, Black, Elemental, Tribal, Techno, Fairy, Mystic, Spiritual, Astral and Infernal. Leveling up a Magic Type enables you to unlock higher level spells. Each Magic Type has different spells and exclusive mechanics to each one. You start the game with 1 Level at White, Black and Elemental. Each one has 1 possible spell to unlock using basic Symbols (RA, TO, SHI). The max level for Magic Type is 10. Important! The other Magic Types levels starts at 0. You cannot unlock level 1 spells if the Magic Type is zero. ghjghjghjhg wrewrwerw